


A Concert of Two

by Rie (afterschoolnyavigators)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: ??? I guess?, At least not anymore, Cute, F/M, Fluff, I don't really know you but, I hope you like your present Nikki!, It's my first work here too, Kinda, That's literally all the characters here., This is my DR Valentines (on tumblr) gift for Nikki!, anyway, huh, i think you can see it however you want to, i was scared i would get someone that ships something i dont like but i'm really glad now!!, sowwy, tbh i dont.... like dr that much??, that being said i hope you don't think i'll write more dr in the future, they're already in a relationship in this one i guess???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9905588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterschoolnyavigators/pseuds/Rie
Summary: Souda helps Ibuki out with a concert.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAH!! Hello, I'm Rie! This is my first work in here, please treat me well! This is a gift for Nikki, in drvalentines.tumblr.com !! I really hope you like it! I hope you enjoy and can please forgive any sort of grammar mistakes as English is not my first language.

Ibuki grinned as she looked at the sight in front of her, a concert stage being set up.

“OOOOOH! Ibuki’s concert is gonna be EPIC!! Ibuki´s SOOOOOOO EXCITED!” She practically screamed. Shaking her head a bit, she looked at the boy setting up everything, her eyes becoming somewhat warmer “Ah, I gotta thank Souda for helping Ibuki out!” She smiled

The boy smiled back, showcasing his shark-like teeth “O-of course! If you need any help with stuff like this, you can always leave it to me!” He said, his thumb up and winking, blushing slightly, even. Ibuki took notice of that and decided to tease him a little, a playful smile in her face.

“Hey, hey! Souda, Souda!!” She laughed, approaching the boy on top of the stage. He kneeled down, in order to face her directly.

“Wha- What is it?” He said, his face looking slightly surprised.

Ibuki grinned sheepishly, and leaned her head closer to him, making him blush and close his eyes, taking his hopes up. Just as they were merely millimeters from each other, Ibuki grabbed Souda’s hat and ran away, laughing like a child as she did so.

“Hey!! Give me my hat back!!” Souda screamed, quickly jumping off the stage and chasing Ibuki.

To the eyes of anyone that saw that scene, they would have seemed like two dorks fooling around without any seriousness at all.

_Which was exactly what they were, actually._

After Souda screaming _“Give my hat back, Ibuki!!”_ and Ibuki responding _“Nope, won´t do!”_ around 70 times, Souda finally started to get tired.

“Alright, alright! I give up, I give up!” He said between breaths “Give me my hat back, Ibuki.” He offered his hand, as a sign for Ibuki to return his hat to him. Ibuki, who appeared to have plenty of energy still left, nodded as she laughed, and finally gave his hat back. “Tha… Thank you…” He said, still breathing heavily, as he put his hat back on.  “You… You know, if you make me run around like this I’m gonna get tired before the concert starts, and I'll use up a lot of energy if I join you on the concert.”

At that comment Ibuki’s eyes sparkled, and she seemed much more excited than she was originally “Does… does that mean, Souda’s gonna sing along with Ibuki in the concert?!” She said, with quite a cute expression in her face.

“Wh-What? Well I mean…! I’m not good at singing or anything… I thought I was just gonna help set up… the… stage…” He slowed down on the last few words, seeing as Ibuki had a pout in her face, and her eyes pretty much just screamed _“please sing with me in the concert!!”_

….. He had no choice, didn’t he?

He didn't want to hurt Ibuki, and singing in the concert with her would surely make her happy, right? He sighed. Looking at Ibuki with a nervous smile on his face.

“I- Well… I guess I could join you…” He said, blushing. Ibuki’s eyes lightened up again, and she started to jump around excitedly, screaming “Souda will sing with Ibuki!! It’s gonna be the best concert EVER!!”

Souda nodded, smiling. “Yeah”

Ibuki stopped jumping around and turned around to look at Souda. She smiled, but not a playful smile like the ones she normally made, it was a warm smile. As if it was full of love. “Hey! Would you like to practice for a little bit? There’s still some time left” She said, her tone of voice sounding surprisingly serious.

Souda smiled back, “Sure”

 

* * *

 

The time of the concert had come, all of their classmates gathered to see them play, even the ones scared of Ibuki's music. They figured Souda was just not going to attend, since they didn't see him, as he just didn't appear to like that kind of music. So when he and Ibuki entered the stage, they were very surprised to say the least. 

And so the concert started, with Ibuki playing the guitar and singing while Souda sang the lyrics he read from a paper. They seemed to be enjoying themselves.

So even despite of Teruteru's screaming, Hiyoko's cheers, and the confusion of the rest, pretty much, Ibuki and Souda both felt as if they were the only ones there.

After the concert, Ibuki hugged Souda for around an hour, not letting him go. Repeating "thank you" around a thousand times. She was happy, and that made Souda happy as well. He though back on the concert, and remembered how much he enjoyed himself, singing along Ibuki on top of that stage. He then remembered, too, the first time he heard her music, and how horrifying he thought it was. Looking back on himself, he thought he was an idiot for thinking that.

And, truthfully,

Souda was starting to like this kind of music. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't too bad?? I'm sorry if they're kinda OOC, and I'm sorry it's a bit short too... Hopefully, I wrote the prompt you suggested nicely! Thank you for reading!


End file.
